Death to James Potter
by SuperGirl-kc
Summary: Lily, James, arranged marriage. James is for it, Lily not to excited. Snape loves Lily, Sirius loves James and Sirius is jelous of Lily and it's only fifth year. please review SG
1. Chapter 1

Death to James Potter

Chapter one: first six months.

SuperGirl

A/n: you all know I am Rollin in the bling,-bling u all from this, pshhhhht I own nothing get real homes'.

Chapter one the arrangement.

Lily was fuming at her father Harrison Evans. Her mother had died in the end of her fourth year at Hogwarts and now he was telling her he could not afford to send her back for her fifth, sixth or seventh year to finish school. However he did have one solution one she hated. Apparently the minister of magic had a solution for the Evans. Lillian Evans would be in an arranged marriage to a pure-blooded wizard.

There was two families that requested Lily. One was the Slytherin boy from her year, Severus Snape, another was a fellow Griffindors, James Potter. Snape was out of the question, lily cried when she gave her answer to the Minster of magic that day. Her father told her he wished there was another way.

Due to the bills from her mother's care at the hospital, Petunia's schooling and her wedding they were broke after burying her mother. "Lily, both families would pay off our debts and you could continue school." said her father softly. Lily swatted him away in tears the minister for magic sat across from her in silence. He finally spoke up to break the silence.

"Miss Evans, due to the launch of the under ground group that is referred to as 'death eaters' many families have been killed off and destroying anyone against them. Currently both families are against the rise of this group. There are other old families in which want to marry their children off soon as possible. It is up to you if you chose a family or not no-one is make you being in an arranged marriage. However if you chose your father will not be in debt the family you chose will pay for your schooling, and supplies and your obligation is to marry their son a month after your seventh year in which you would go into hiding for your own safety."

Lily sat down and looked over at her father, how could he ask this of her. She sighed some. "Does Petty know of this?" she asked. Her father shook his head. "No, I will not tell her either if you do not want her to know." he replied. "Miss Evans, we would send a letter to the other family you chose not to marry and explain you chose not to be in an arranged marriage. That way the boy who chose you will not know that you chosen another person." Lily frown some this was not her favorite decision of her life.

'The pros of marrying Severus..' she shivered a bit discussed at the thought. He was a nice boy to her the last four years even though she was a Muggle-born and he was Slytherin. She knew now he had a crush on her, then there was James Potter who stared at her all the time in class. She knew of the Slytherin's hate for the Griffindors . She knew Potter better even though he gaze at her. She frown some remembering how he pranked everyone not in Griffindor.

She then thought of there appearance she was going to be sixteen herself soon. She found Potter better looking though he wore glasses. "How old are both, by chance?" she asked the Minister of magic. "Severus Snape is 15 his birth day is in October. James Potter is sixteen his birthday was in May, he started classes a bit late. I understand your birthday is coming up as well." Lily frown some, she her self was still fifteen and why Potter was more immature then her and a year older was strange to her.

"I am going to say James Potter, but inform him and his parents I will not be seen with him before hand. This will not be any excuse for him to grope me in public and if he tells anyone he will be de-balled." the Minster of Magic laughed and pulled out the Potter contract. "I will notify to the boy he can not tell anyone or the contract is voided even if they already put the funds they won't get them back. Mostly if he tells anyone it is voided." Lily smiled at bit at that Potter wouldn't last five minuets.

Lily took the quill and signed it fallowed by Mr. Evans. She glared at her father after he signed it. "You better never tell Petty or I will turn you into a Newt." she told her father who stared to sweat.

A week passed by and the Potters had come to there estate in London. The Evans once were wealthy, however after the best doctors were sent to save her mother the bills pilled up. A death wish was for Mrs. Evans to be there at her daughters' wedding so Petunia's wedding was rushed and was all out in expense. Mr. Evans got two mortgages on the house and after his wife's death the bills came in from the funeral, wedding and soon he couldn't keep up no longer and Lily would no longer be able to go to her school, even with a scholarship the supplies would have hurt the Evans' finances further and the uniforms as well.

Mrs. Potter was elderly as her husband in wizard terms they were old, she was over a hundred when James was born, of course with help from potions she conceived James. It was the same day Lily and James would go to Diagon Ally for supplies, and James was beyond happy to spend time with Lily. It became more uncomfortable for Lily when James kept schussing closer to her on the sofa as the parents spoke.

"So Mr. Evans you're a Muggle member of the court?" asked Mrs. Potter sipping her tea. "Yes, I was I retired though due to age. My wife recently passed away earlier this year." he said solemnly. "We are quiet aware of the situation we were fully informed after you and Lily signed the papers." said Mr. Potter. "We are glad you did though." said Mrs. Potter leaning forward smiled and patted Lily's leg. "We are both members of the Order of Merlin and against any threat, but we want to make sure our son is betrothed, it would old and we are selves were not arranged, but due to the horridness of this we want this to ensure James a family." Lily could care less there reasons why, she knew James blow the deal.

"Before your seventh year we will plan the wedding for after you finish school, however if we are no longer alive we will have an arranged wedding planner to take the planning." said Mrs. Potter. Lily frown some she didn't like the whole talking about death thing they were doing. "I will leave you men to talk about finances as I take our Lily for shopping with Jamie." said Mrs. Potter smiling at her husband.

The two Griffindors and Mrs. Potter left though flow to Diagon alley ending up in a small shop. "Can I hold your hand?" asked James to Lily. She glared at him. "No, you can not." she replied. James frown some looking at her. "Why don't you want anyone to know your mine?" he asked her pouting. "because I receive enough problems with the Slytherin' being Muggle-born that and the other boy who wanted to marry me is I don't know your mortal enemy." she replied saucy. Mrs. Potter chuckled some watching the two children.

"You mean Snivellus?" he asked cocky. "Yes, Severus. They received a letter informing them that we turned down all offers." she said not looking up at him. "Why would Snivellus want a Muggle-born being Slytherin. Oh yeah I forgot he stares at you hmm, well I will take care of him latter after school resumes." said James grinning. "Now, Jamie do not start any problems." warned Mrs. Potter.

They bought supplies and Lily was fitted for new robes and school clothes, she even was given three pairs of shoes as well by Mrs. Potter. Lily began to feel guilty for wanting James to blow the contract, but still didn't like him. "Lily, were inviting you and your father over for Christmas banquet, I want to get you a dress now so you won't have to go shopping latter on." Lily frown some. "It will be fun, Jamie's friend Sirius will be there." Lily turned red and glared at James.

"I know of the conditions of this none of my friends will know Lily." said James smiling. "I tend to keep this to my grave, and I will be your groom." he said cheerfully, too cheerfully. Lily groaned some, but was patted on the back by Mrs. Potter. "Look the Witches boutique!" she said to Lily overjoyed. Lily peaked in the window and seen dressing robes on display. "Every Christmas?" she asked swallowing hard. "Yes, it's rather small though, mostly old members of Merlin's order come family friends really." she said smiling at Lily.

Lily was grabbed by a witch-tailor and measured top to bottom as James laughed at her reactions. "Do you think Severus will be a problem?" Lily asked James. "I mean not that he would know I chose you or anything. What I mean to say is, would he be a problem towards me?" she asked the two Potters.

"Well dear in the past some wizards have been hostile towards someone after they turned them down. I am not sure what this boy would do if anything. Seeing how prejudice his parents are towards muggles I do not know." Lily frown some and James noticed this.

"Hey if he says anything I will jinx him." he said smirking deviously. "No, Potter I don't want him suspicious at all, doing that will make his suspect it." James rolled his eyes Mrs. Potter laughed some at them. "So will you go to Hogsmeade with me then?' he asked hopeful. "No." she replied. "Maybe latter on, but no." she relied. "If you grow up some I'll consider spending time with you." she said Mrs. Potter laughed at this. "Not funny mom." James said causing Mrs. Potter to laugh more.

"You should of seen Jamie when he found out you were one of the possible girls. He begged us to try to get you. I told him it was up to Your Family and he got really sad." said Mrs. Potter chuckling at her son's face. Lily smirked some. "Jamie has had a crush on you for a while. Now. First year he talked about the girl with red hair in his classes." James turned red as Mrs. Potter continued on, Lily enjoyed seeing James squirm from his mother's comments. Lily did laugh but like an evil genius would at his mother's taunts.

"So since you won't go with me to Hogsmeade does that mean I can get another date?" James asked, then was smacked by his mother. "James you know the rules we set up for you." said His mother unrolling the newspaper she hit James with. James rubbed his head. "What rules?" he asked his mother. "You are not allowed to date, or to go to any function with another girl other then Lily." she said sternly. "What about Lily?" James asked his mother. "Same rules applied." Lily frown some hearing this.

"Looks like you are going to be dateless for a long time Potter." Lily said Smirking some causing James to tear up some. He then switched mood quickly. "What about snogging others?" he asked his mom, he was then swatted again with the rolled dup newspaper. "Same ordeal James no dating, snogging, or anything involving the opposite sex." his mother replied glaring at him. "What are you smirking at Lily, that goes for you as well." Lily smiled and turned back to the tailor.

"That's horrible." said James. "You signed the contract dear, you wanted to have Lily you should read the fine print." said his mother. "I'm sixteen years old mother my life is over." James said over-drastically. "Lily is not forced to do anything with you she doesn't want to. Her only obligation is to become your wife, the month after school ends the contract will become a wedding license."

"You knew of this Evans?" James spat. Lily turned to look at him and batted her eyes. "If you can be a good boy I might go to Hogsmeade with you; on that date you been asking for, for years." she replied. James slumped down in a chair next to his mom.

Fifth year started quickly it just motivated James more into getting Lily to go out with him. He would stare at her in class and glare at Snape for looking at his Lily. James' other friends were not quiet sure what to make of James' fascination of making Snape's live worst for him then before. Lily however didn't like the idea of James going out of his way to hurt Snape. She realize she should have never mentioned to him he was another candidate.

It was early December when Lily grabbed James' arm after Potions class. "Lilykins?" James asked her smiling at her with a goofy look while he tried to look sexy which wasn't working for him at that moment. "Potter, stop pestering Snape." she said sternly. "Why Lily what do you mean?" he asked she rolled her eyes some looking at him. "Let's see here since September you have done the fallowing: turned him into a Newt."

"He got better."

"Turned him into a ferret."

"He Got Better."

"Caused his hair to fall out."

"It grew in, somewhat."

"Gave him women's breast."

"Not sure of that one how that turned out."

"James look you have to keep it on the down-low okay. Next week is your parents' party." she said looking around for unwanted listeners. "I been really good, we should go Christmas shopping together, tomorrow in Hogsmeade. You know together." he said smiling. Lily frown some. "James I can't. It's not that I don't want to get to know you okay. I will be spending Christmas with your family. I want to spend my free time with my friends right now. I'll be there a whole week okay. Tell you what my father sent me money and I'll get you something for Christmas okay?" she replied. James grinned.

"LILY EVANS IS BUYING ME A GIFT!" he yelled to the people walking by. Lily covered her face up. "Stop." she hissed.

"LILY IS BUYING ME A GIFT NOT YOU, OR YOU AND NOT YOU!" James yelled to students walking by. Lily fumed and grabbed his collar lowering him to her level. "Stop. It. Or you die." she said sternly. James smiled at her. "I'll get you something then we will exchange gifts. We'll have a moment. Wait if your under mistletoe do I get a kiss?" he asked mischievously. "No." she relied releasing her grasp on him.

Lily ran to her next class while students looked at her funny as James did a dance in the halls. Lily quickly entered her History class and sat by her friend Alice. "Lily why is James singing in the hall?" Lily buried her face in the book. "I told him I'd get him something for Christmas." Alice laughed some. "What are you going to get him, he has everything.?" she asked. Lily shrugged some.

"Get Prongs some antler cleaning cloths." said Sirius Black popping up behind them. Lily turned and looked at him oddly. "What the fuck is wrong with you? Were you dropped as a child?" she asked. "Maybe, my mom does **hate **me. Oh I know get Prongs some deer jerky he will cry." he laughed some at his joke. "Why would James cry at that?" Alice asked. "He doesn't like deer bi-products." he replied. Lily frown some then turned to Sirius who was sitting with Peter in that class.

"What does your friend like?" Lily asked.

"Why are you getting James a gift?" asked Peter.

"He invited me and my dad over I have to go, so it be rude not to get him a gift." Lily said.

"He always wanted a snitch." replied Sirius. Lily frown some and turned to the teacher who was teaching.

"A snitch?" asked Alice looking at Lily. Lily shrugged. "Where am I to get one of those?" Alice shrugged again. "We'll think of something tomorrow." she replied yawning settling down for her nap time.

Hogsmeade…

"Lily Snape keeps watching us." said Alice grabbing Lily's cloak. Lily turned and frown at this. She was unhappy at this, it happened in the November's Hogsmeade trip as well. "Just ignore him Alice." Lily said as they ducked into a sport shop. Alice looked out the window nervously as Lily entered in the shop. "How may I help you?" asked an elderly wizard. "She is looking for a snitch." said Alice to the man.

"Ah, I have two right now. I have a new golden one for 1,000 gallons." Lily's face dropped hearing that. "I don't have that kind of money." the shop keep chuckled some. "I do have one used for games last season it's used a bit. It is 100 gallons though." Lily opened up her money bag and started to count her coins. "However I'll give it to you for fifty." said the man eyeing Lily's coins. "Why?" Lily asked looking up.

"Well I can see from here you have 58 coins, and you still need to buy other gifts, no?" Lily nodded some. The man reached behind the counter and pulled out a red box. He blew off some dust and touched it up a bit. "This snitches wing broke is also why I'll lower the cost. The boy who caught it swallowed it." Alice laughed some at that. Lily bought the snitch and ended up buying candy for her friends and sister with the rest.

"I feel bad, I didn't get my dad something." Lily said. "Lily I have no idea why you spent that money on Potter. I thought you hated him, you know that club you stared up 'death to potter'. His Ex's all joined." Lily laughed a little. "I know, but his parents helped us when my mom died last spring." Lily said solemnly. Alice frown some. "I keep forgetting that all happened so quickly last year." said Alice.

"Now I understand why he danced in the halls yesterday. Lily he really likes you he hasn't hit on any girl this school year." Alice said looking at Lily. "Yet." said Lily. The two girls were stopped in there tracks when Snape stood in front of them.

"Evans, Jones." he said looking at them.

"Hello Severus." said Alice coldly.

"What do you want?" Lily asked him.

"I was wondering what you were doing in that sport shop over there earlier?" he asked taking a step closer the girls took one back instinctively.

"None of your business Snape." Alice said grabbing Lily's hand and pulling her into the Zonk's shop.

The two girls watched as he walked on. "Hello Lily miss me?" asked James. Lily and Alice turned scared then semi relieve seeing James standing there. "Potter." said Alice. "Jones." James said not taking his eyes from Lily's. Lily swallowed looking at him.

"So what brings you in here?" asked James touching Lily's shoulders. Lily step back into the shops window from James.

"Hiding from Snape." said Alice who was looking around the shop noticing James' friends at the register. "Oh what did he want?" asked James looking at Lily. "He was bothering us." said Alice responding for Lily. Lily noticed James' face turned red he turned and looked over at his friends then back. "Did he touch you?" he asked Lily.

"No, he didn't we ran in here, why?" asked Lily. James did respond, but he turned to look back at his friends. "Anyways, we better get going." said Alice looking at Lily. Lily nodded some then looked at James. "I got you something for Christmas." she said looking at him. James smiled some hearing this. James was about to hug Lily, but Alice grabbed her and pulled her out of the shop.

"What did they want?" asked Remus looking at James from the counter. "Oh they were hiding from Snivellus." said James grinning at Sirius who smirked. "I think we need to teach Snape a lesson to leave My Lily alone." said James snickering.

"Your Lily?" questioned Remus.

"She will be, she bought me a Christmas present." said James grinning some. Remus rolled his eyes and went back to talking to the shop keeper at the register. "I think I know what she got you." said Sirius to James. "Oh?" asked James curious, "And how would you know that?" he asked his friend.

"He told them in history what you don't have." piped in Peter.

"Makes me curious." said James. He rubbed his hands together. "Well I need to invest in some Dung-bombs to take care of old Snivellus before we leave for break." he said laughing a bit.

In the Girl's Dorm…

"Lily bought potter a gift." said Alice to the other girls in the fifth grade dorm. Two of which were members in 'death to James Potter' club. "You did what?" asked and Elizabeth green sitting down on Alice's bed. "It's not that I like him, his parents helped us out after my mom died and invited us over for Christmas." Lily said. Elizabeth and the other girl rolled there eyes.

"He is up to no good and soon as he gets you he will dump you Lily." said the other girl we'll call Shelia.

"Guys leave Lily alone she is a big girl." said Alice to the other roommates.

"Were just warning our fellow Griffindor." said Elizabeth. Lily frown some she knew nothing, but trouble would come from this.

In the boys Dorm…

"Lily got me a gift!" cried James hopping on the bed. "Did you hear her?" he asked the boys. "How long are you going to do this?" questioned Remus who was trying to read.

"LILY GOT ME A GIFT AND NOT YOU OR YOU AND NOT YOU SIRIUS!" he laughed jumping down harder on the bed.

"I can not wait until latter this week when his parents have there party." said Sirius covering his head with a pillow. "Why?" asked Peter.

"I am being sarcastic." said Sirius closing his drapes up around his bed. Remus frown some noticing what Sirius did then looked up at his which were earlier caught on fire that school year.

"Did you get her something for Christmas?" asked Peter looking at James who stopped.

"Hmm, no I should I suppose." he said sitting down. He turned a looked at Remus.

"What should I buy Lily?" asked James. Remus growled looking from his book.

"I don't know ask your mother she is female and might have an idea." James tilted his head.

"I want to pick it out though, make Evans all goo-goodish like." he said softly. He thought for a moment then his face lighten up. "I know mates my dad always gets my mom jewelry!" Remus rolled his eyes and turned over in his bed.

James turned to Peter and grinned at the boy. "Do you want to go to Hogsmeade with me tonight Pete?" he asked Peter grinned some. "Can we stop at the tavern?" James nodded. He hated to sneak out of school on his own. He knew Sirius was not in the mood, so the two boys left to go to Hogsmeade for buy Lily a present.

Christmas at the Potters…

Lily and her father arrived Via car to there mansion. Lily with her suit case and Mr. Evans with his. Mrs. Potter was there to greet them at the door. Mr. Potter helped unload gifts they brought. "Nice to see you Lillian." said Mrs. Potter hugging Lily. Lily smiled at the elderly woman. "Now Sirius is staying with us, I warned Jamie to be good he agreed. Oh speak of the devil." said Mrs. Potter looking up the steps. Sirius froze oddly looking at her.

"Sirius take Lily up to one of the guest rooms the one at the end of the hall is the one for her." Sirius rolled his eyes and took a pink suitcase from the ground and walked up the stairs with Lily fallowing close by. "Where is James?" she asked Sirius. He stopped on top of the steps and glared at her. "Why do you care?" he asked snotty. Lily tilted his head. "I was just-"

"Just what Evans, we all know you don't care about him, so don't give me that crap." Lily was about to respond then stopped when she seen James poking his head out from a room. He smiled at her then she turned and glared at Sirius and took her suitcase from his hand and glared. "I will find it one my own." she said walking away.

James walked out of the room and walked over to Sirius. "What was that about?" he asked Sirius. "I don't like the idea of her being here or her Muggle father." he said sternly.

"Why?" asked James.

"Because James, she is only doing this because your parents helped hers out. She is not here to see you and doesn't care for you. She started that club last year, 'Death to James Potter', you know all your Ex's are members to it." James rolled his eyes some.

"Doesn't matter it's the past Sirius. She hasn't been as mad at me this year." said James dream like.

"James she will do anything to hurt you." Sirius frown some. "I should of never talked to her in class and been nice to her. She is just a dirt Muggle." James frown again.

"You sound jealous Sirius." said James.

"I don't like Lily. I am not **Jealous** of her." said Sirius, "I just don't want her to hurt you more, she turns you down every time she gets a chance. It is what these Muggle Women do!"

"She told me that if I straighten up she'd go to Hogsmeade with me." James said.

"James, she will never go out with you ever. She's no good. She's, she is worthless!" With that Sirius walked back down the steps. James walked back up them and stopped at the top. He turned and looked at Lily holding her suitcase by her side.

"The door was locked." she said softly.

"Did you hear-" he paused noticing Lily has some tears forming.

"Can you- Just get the door for me, please." James nodded and walked up and met her on the floor.

"Listen Lily, Sirius just."

"James I just want to be alone right now. Please." James nodded and looked at her. He walked past her and turned the knob to the left. "It's not locked, my dad installed it, he is left handed so turn it the other way." Lily nodded and walked in the room.

James stood at the door not knowing what to say.

"Look Lily, Sirius will be around quiet a bit, his family isn't the best." Lily turned and looked at James then the floor. "He said those things not you Potter." James frown hearing this. Lily looked up at James. "I know my place I know I'm just property, so please close the door and leave me here alone." James frown some.

"Lily, look I am sorry, I do not look at you like that." Lily walked over to James and pushed him into the hall way.

"No, but you will just like those other girls you dated. Drop 'em and leave 'em." she said looking up. James hated when girls cried. "Lily I am not going anywhere." he said softly as he could.

"Right that is because of the agreement." with that she closed the door on James. James ran a hand though his hair and turned to see Sirius looking up at him.

"Did you hear anything?" James asked.

"Just something about how you treated you Ex's." Sirius exhaled a breath he held in.

"I shouldn't have said anything to her." said Sirius.

"She is now mad at me." said James touching his chest with his hands . "Not you, but me. I hope your happy Sirius, you wanted her to be mad at me, and you got your way." James walked back to the room he exited earlier.

"Prongs wait!" said Sirius, but James closed the door before he got a chance to explain. "Damnit!" cried Sirius who kicked the railing. He then looked up at Lily's door. He knew James was over reacting, but the Potters were his only family.

He knocked on Lily's door and heard nothing.

"Open up EVANS!" he yelled.

"Go away Black." he heard.

"DAMNIT OPEN UP THE DOOR SO I CAN APPLOGIZE!" he said hitting the door.

"Go away." he heard. Sirius frown and turned the knob and opened the door. He opened it and seen Lily sitting on the floor with a red box in her hand. She turned and glared at him. "Go away Sirius you made your self clear what you think of me. So go away." she said turning away.

"God DAMNIT Evans. I am only apologizing to you for James." Lily glared at him and flipped him off. "Fuck off Sirius." she said coldly.

"Don't you see I am apologizing to you." said Sirius.

"Don't you see I am telling you to fuck off." she growled. "Why don't you go away so you don't have to deal with a Muggle. You seem to think so low of my family's o why don't you go away I must be disgusting you." Sirius growled some at her.

"Evans we both know you don't give a damn about James, you're here because you pity his feelings for you." Lily glared at Sirius. She stood up and showed him the red box, she opened the lid and held a Snitch up.

"Fuck off Black." she said with that she pushed him out of her room leaving his speechless.

"Damnit!" he yelled from the hall way. Sirius then went to the room next to James and closed the door up.

James was fuming at Sirius. Everything was going so well. He heard part of him yelling at Lily from inside of his room. James was torn about how his friend had just treated his future wife. He never expected Sirius to go off on Lily like that. It made James wonder if Sirius liked Lily himself then shock the idea off. He knew Sirius hated his family and they were his, but he didn't know what to do with Sirius. There was a knock at the door and James jumped up and opened the door and yelled, "What!" loudly then froze seeing Lily standing there with a box in her hand.

"I wanted to give this to you, I think we will be leaving." she said looking up at James. James looked around the hall and pulled Lily in and shut the door.

"I don't want you to go." he said leaning against the door. Lily looked down at the box in her hand. "Here just take it and we'll leave." James growled some. He took out his wand and placed a silence charm on the door. "I don't want you to go." Lily looked up then shook her head.

"Sirius is right me and my father don't belong here." James banged the door when she said that.

"Sit down." James ordered. Lily looked up surprised. "Sit down.' she nodded and walked over to the bed and sat down. Lily's fingers ran over the red box in her hand. James sat next to her rubbing his fingers over the crest of his nose where his glasses rested.

"He is jealous of you Lily." James said taking his glasses off to massage his temples.

"But, he can't be." Lily said softly. She looked at the box in her hand then up at James. "He told me what to get you though." she said rubbing her eyes some. James put his glasses back on and looked at the box she held. "You didn't have to get me something." Lily shrugged some. "I know, if it makes you feel better, I didn't get my dad anything. I am more mad at him then you." James smiled some and turned over to his night stand and opened up and drawer and took out a green long box.

"This is for you Pete helped me pick it out." Lily looked at him oddly.

She handed him his box and she took hers from his hand. Lily opened it to see a gold butterfly on a chain. She smiled some and James opened his and grinned some. "How could you afford this?" he asked her. Lily turned red and grinned. "It's not a new one though." she said looking back at her necklace.

"Why do you think Sirius is jealous?" she asked James.

"If I tell you, you have to tell me one of your secrets." Lily looked oddly at James. "Is it big?" she asked James nodded. Lily thought for a second. Then nodded.

"I think Sirius…" he paused some. "We think he's well… you promise not to treat him different." Lily looked at James oddly. "Can you say it?" she asked him. James paused and swallowed hard. "I think he fancies me." Lily froze, but said nothing. "He was like this with the other girl's I dated in the past. He hasn't dated anyone ever either." Lily frown some taking note of this. "Wow." she said softly, "What do I do?" she asked James. "Ignore him if he keeps it up, then we might know if he is or not." James paused some.

"I stole Snape's Notebook for Potions and hide it in the library." Lily frown some and James laughed at her.

"Not funny." she said softly.

"Yeah it is." James replied and grinned at her. Lily looked down. "It's weird." she said looking away.

"I would have been happy with just a kiss." James told Lily.

"I will remember that next year." she told him grinning.


	2. Chapter 2

Death to James Potter

Chapter 2

SuperGirl

A/N: still own nothing

Chapter 2: Christmas Blows

Credited song James will sing: I Think We're Alone Now By: Tommy James & The Shondells

Sirius hated her more than anything. The perfect girl Lillian Evans, James' true love and all that crap. He knew she went to James' room he heard her soft voice talking to James. Sirius was quiet unsure what he should due, he had known for years his friend had fancied Lily Evans now her father and James' parents seemed like best friends all of a sudden too sudden if you asked Sirius.

He tilted his head to the side of the door in his room to try to hear what they were saying. He cursed inwardly knowing James must have placed a silencing charm in his room. "Damn her." he muttered. Sirius flung himself on his guest bed in the room he stayed in most nights at the Potter's Mansion. He hated muggles as well, especially any related to Lillian Evans, or as James called her his Evans.

He needed something to do, anything to get James away from Lily. He knew if he got to her or her father maybe they would leave. He didn't have anything to prank her with, however he could jinx her and curse her when James was not looking. He was hoping though she would leave he did hear her tell James in the hall she thought it best they left.

Latter, hw told himself. When no one was watching he would get her some way. He had to make sure though James was not near her when he strike. He was after all a very cunning criminal when he needed to be.

Elsewhere..

James was playing with his snitch Lily bought him. "I always wanted one of these I tried to steal one from last year's game, but they made me return it. Sad really I made it two weeks before anyone knew then Peter turned me in!" he said laying on his bed next to Lily. "This is nice now were all calmed down." James told her. Lily looked at him, but without returning his smile he gave to her. "He was just as bad as Snape." she muttered.

James rolled over on to his side and looked over Lily. "He is a good friend, but I don't know what I should do. You know what I mean? I don't want to lose my best friend over a girl, no offence, but you are a girl Lily. Also then if he fancies me and is that way- I don't know I guess we'll see." he said rubbing his temple.

"I would like to show you off and piss off Snape one day." James grinned ear to ear. Lily glared at him and smacked his arm lightly. "I am not going to be a trophy." she said glaring at him. James laughed and sat up some and gave her a puppy face. Lily shoved him a bit, but he didn't move. "There are things I'd like to do to you in a broom closet given the chance." Lily froze hearing this from him.

"I should turn you into a newt for that!" she told James who laughed. "What is with you and bloody newts woman?" he asked her. Lily blushed some. "My first dab of accidental magic I turned my sister into one. It was horrible the Minister of Magic came with his employees and had to calm everyone down. It was at my cousin's wedding. Sad really, they turned her back though." James rolled over laughing. Lily just covered her face up. "Sorry Love." James said wiping his eyes.

"Why are you calling me these cute nicknames all of a sudden, what happened to Evans?" she asked him. James tilted his head. "Ah, but you see when it's you and I, I will do the nicknames, but if you noticed when I am around others I call you Evans, or My Evans." he said grinning. Lily "Why do you talk about doing things to me like that?" she asked James, he tilted his head. "Like what?" he asked her.

"You know doing things to me in the broom closet." she said scaling at James.

"Who wouldn't want to?" he asked raising his eyebrows suggestively. Lily gasped and James jumped up and tackled her to the bed pining her limbs under him.

"Potter!" she screamed wiggling. He laughed at her as she turned red. James tilted his head to the side looking at her as his fingers grasped on to her wrist.

"Lillian." he said sternly. She looked up and looked at him oddly. "Never call me that again." she whispered a bit applaud. James looked over her and into her eyes and smiled.

"I should just steal a kiss now, why wait until next Christmas?" he asked her. Lily's face fell some.

"Not funny." she said serious.

"Ah, but here I am in control? I know you must hate this." he said with his suggestive eyebrows once again. Lily rolled her eyes.

"I think I deserve one after you hear what I did to Snape." Lily's eyes widen.

"Potter, what did you do?" she asked. James let go of his hold on her. She sat up and looked at him.

"You won't be mad will you?" he said swallowing. She tilted her head to the side.

"I can not promise that." she said crossing her now free arms.

James thought for a moment and looked at Lily, she was looking very nice that day. "Give me a kiss and I will." he said Cheeky. She laughed some and pushed him some. "No, I don't want to." she said grinning. "I gave you a butterfly necklace." he protested. She looked at him oddly then at her multi colored gold butterfly. "That doesn't mean you get your way with me." she said sternly. "I do not feel that way about you." she said looking at him. James grabbed her hands and placed them into his again. "What are you doing James?" she asked him bewildered.

"Were having a moment?" James said.

"No were not." she said looking up from her hands intertwined with his.

"Yes we are and you keep ruining our moments." he said glaring at her. Lily's mouth widen.

"How am I the ruin-er of our moments?" she asked him. James looked at there fingers touching. "Well, you keep denying the truth." James muttered, Lily laughed. "Right."

"This is a moment." he said. Lily rolled her eyes at James.

"This is not a moment, you are using this as a distraction to change the conversation from earlier using the concept of 'this is a moment'."

"It is." he said grinning. Lily tore her hands away.

"There you gone and ruined it, thanks Tiger-Lilly."

Lily eyed him and looked him up and down. "Tell me, Mr. Potter." she said sternly. James leaned forward inches from her face. "Give me a kiss and I might." Lily grumbled and pushed James causing him to tumble off of the bed. James popped up quickly and looked around. "**_Hey I think were alone now_**.' Lily eyed James strangely.

"What? We been alone, right?" she asked him.

"**_There doesn't seem to be anyone around_**" he sang, Lily tilted her head to the side.

"So your breaking into song now, again avoiding the questions, which you brought up." she folded her arms.

"**_I think we're alone now The beating of our hearts is the only sound_**" James sang jumping on his bed causing Lily to be tossed over. "Hey, stop it Potter!" she snapped at him. James jumped over to where she was and grabbed her hands with his and pulled her up jumping on his bed.

"I'm skipping a verse or two to the best part." he said grinning at Lily.

"Oh are you seriating to me to get out of the topic on hand?" However she kept hoping up and down with him.

James cleared his throat causing Lily to laugh at his reactions.

"**_And so we're running just as fast as we can! Holding onto one another's hand_**!" He began to twirl her around best he could on his queen mattress. " **_Trying to get away into the night_**." The James grabbed her arms and placed them around his neck quickly with a mischievous look. "**_And then you put your arms around me and we tumble to the ground_**!" with that James pulled her with him to the floor making a thud sound; on the bedroom floor. Lily laughed hysterically on top of his chest.

"Bloody hell that hurt." James gasped rubbing his forehead. Lily kept laughing at the situation.

"Brilliant!" she gasped out laughing at James. James popped up on one side smiling at her. Lily poked her face up over his and grinned at him laughing.

James leaned forward and stoke her hair softly as she still laid on his chest from falling. Lily smirked at him. She knew she was not suppose to have fun with him, he was James Potter. "I lied I didn't do anything to Snape." he said grinning. She smacked him playfully. "Why did you get me upset then?" she asked him. James smirked some, "I love it when your angry, your pretties when your eyes flare up." James pulled a hair from her face and smiled the earlier tear stained face was rosy once again.

"I know that song." Lily whispered softly, she looked up at James. " And then you say, "**_I think we're alone now."_**" James smirked and leaned forward placing both hands on her face and gently lifted his lips to hers. His two lips hugged on to her lower lip tightly. James' hands wrapped around her face tightened. The gap between them was gone. They slowly descended to the soft carpet with James kneeling above Lily while holding her tightly. They slowly parted from the kiss, Lily's eyes fluttered open bilking a few ties to see if it had even happened.

Lily found her self with a goofy grin on her face. She bit her lower lip to contain her self, here she found herself as one of those goofy girly. James smiled ear to ear and leaned forward grabbing her face pulling her towards him for another kiss. Lily felt her fingers run over his buttoned shirt until they rested on his shoulders. Her legs a few moments ago knee to knee with his now she sat on top of him her legs on either side of his. Her eyes closed she felt close as she could at that moment to pure bliss. James' fingers ran though her hair seductively.

They gave a few small pecks before there lips parted once again. Lily felt James' hands go from her hair to her back and pull her into a hug. She could feel his breath on her neck and his breathing sounding heavy. "I have wanted to do that for so long." James finally said. Lily looked up from his chest her face was resting on. She smiled at him.

"It is fun to jump on the bed now is it not?" she asked, James raised his eyebrow some and looked at her oddly. "I was kidding." she said softly looking up at him. Lily's fingers ran over his shirts' buttons again, not sure of what was to come. She snorted a bit thinking of the song he sang to her. "Did you just Snort?" he asked her. Lily turned a bit red and nodded her head.

"You forgot the first verse compliantly you must know. I mean you need to start with the beginning when singing to someone." Lily cleared her throat. ""**_Children, behave!" _**

**_That's what they say when we're together_**." Lily started to snort from the reaction James gave her for singing off course. "Stop looking at me like that." Lily said smacking him playfully. James smiled at her, he felt he had a chance to win her heart. "I can not believe were acting like children." she said laughing. James grinned.

"Ah, but bunny-kins." he said pausing he then licked his finger tips trying to be seductive, which was not working due to Lily's lip curled up. He then wiped his wet fingers on her clean shirt. "Let's get out of these wet clothes, now shall we?" he said grinning at her.

"James that was disgusting." she said looking at her shirt.

"I'll clean it for you hear, take it off okay?" Lily glared at him.

"How old are you James?" she asked him.

"Sixteen and seventeen in five months." he told her taking her hand and kissing it.

"Does that ever work?" she said looking from her hand where his face was kissing to his eyes.

"I never tired it before." he said grinning.

"Well, your seduction is a failed rating." she said slowly.

"Ah, Miss Evans can you demonstrate proper seduction?" James laughed trying to hide his now embarrassment.

"I can not believe the things I have done today, you must have some voo-doo power." Lily said. "Nothing leaves this room okay?" James nodded. Lily perched her lip again. "I am going to try to seduce you with a kiss, however you must try to restrain your self." she said poking him in the chest.

"What happens if I with stand it for long?" he asked mischievously. "We shall see." she said softly. She pushed James to the carpet ground.

"Do you want to shag now or latter?" James asked turning red. Lily glared at him. "have you been smoking rocks?" she asked him hitting him playfully. "I am trying to do something here." she said softly.

"I have never has someone try to seduce me before." he said. "Besides it is funny to see you, Lily Evans trying." he smirked at her. Lily frown. "You completely messed up my concentration." She paused and smiled lopsided at James. "My name is Lily Evans, remember my name you will be screaming it latter." she said grinning.

"Sorry, Lily-beans I don't quiet get that."

"Do you believe in love at first sight or should I walk by again?" she asked James.

"Are those picking up lines?" he asked her.

"Wait I am warming up." she told him. James was snickering to himself on the ground waiting for Lily to say something making her appear all sixes and sevens. Lily took out her lip balm and put it slowly on her lips. She then turned to see James watching. Lily got on her knees and crawled towards James stopping the few inches of space between them. She smiled at him devilishly. She stopped in front of James and pulled him to the carpet once again. She crawled like a cat over him and allowed her body to rest just above his. She traced her fingers over his chin slowly and softly.

She could hear James' heart race a bit faster. She leaned forward and blew in his ear. She felt James' hands crawl around her torso and hold her there. She leaned forward to his face and nipped his earlobe with her teeth. Backing away she looked over to see James Potter looking shocked, but grinning. She gently placed her hands on his chest resting them there to support her while she gave small and quick kisses on his face. Lily could feel James' arms running up and down her back slowly caressing her, making it harder for her. She ran her hands though his hair while kissing his sides of his face softly. To James this was heaven.

The two were preoccupied not to notice the door being opened up. "Hey James I thought-" Well this was awkward. Sirius was standing in James' room while Lily straddled James on the floor with James' hands all over her body. James moved his head forward to look up which was covered in light red kisses, stained from Lily's lip gloss she had applied moments before. Lily sat there frozen her fingers still in James' hair sitting on James who was laying on the carpet floor.

"Am I interrupting?" said Sirius loudly. James looked over at Lily who was red as her hair.

"Yes, a bit." said James.

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE?" demanded Sirius who spoke in caps lock.

"Funny story mate." said James. Lily bit her lip, but remanded sitting on James.

"SOMEONE TELL ME WHAT THE BLOODY HELL IS GOING ON!" James looked over at Lily who was not going to say a word to Sirius.

"Well, we exchanged gifts, lovely moment. Then we had a 'MOMENT' emphasizes on that word mind you. The I sang to her and we played on the bed and rolled around. I liked that part. I pined her down a few times, that was very Kinky. Then Lily said a few things like, what was it?" James asked the petrified Lily sitting on him who did not respond. "Oh I remember, 'My name is Lily Evans remember that you will be screaming my name latter.' it was quiet cute then she straddled me after putting on lip balm. Might I add it smells like fruit. I was about to give her a rough spanking, but you ruined the mojo mate." said James finishing off his tale.

"WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU!" yelled Sirius who was oddly being serious as that moment. Lily bit her lip and got off of James and stood up fallowed by James who's clothes were not as tidy as Lily's were at that moment. "Evans mate!" questioned a stunned Sirius. "She's just some Muggle born witch!" he yelled. James' brows knitted together.

"I like Lily a lot." said James. "You have known that for a year." James looked over at Lily who sat herself on the mattress not making any eye contact. "She doesn't like you James she will just use you and then break your heart. She started that 'Death to James Potter' club. Think about it. She hates you and nothing is going to change that, your mommy and daddy DO NOT HAVE ENOUGH MONEY TO BUY HER LOVE FOR YOU!"

"Sirius stop." said James glaring at him. Lily stood up, but James held her from leaving. "I should leave." she muttered to James. "Yes, YOU SHOULD GO YOUR DIRTYING UP THE AIR." said Sirius. James turned and glared at Sirius.

"Who the hell are you and where is my best friend at? The one everyone loves! Huh?" said James.

"Love huh? If you loved your best friend you get rid of this thing and think of your friendship first!" said Sirius yelling in James' face. James raised his wand. "James stop it, this is getting ridicules." said Lily.

"Sirius you tell me right now why you are being so bent up over Lily? Huh you tell me right now. You need to understand Sirius I have liked Lily for so long, I have dreamed about her for so long. I have never wanted to be near anyone more then her and it drives me crazy and you have no idea how happy I was when I kissed her and she kissed me. So tell me right now what are you doing!" yelled James.

"I don't know." said Sirius with tears starting up.

"How can you bloody hell not know!" cried James. "Your acting as bad as a Slytherin right now! I hope you see that!" said James shaking some.

"Well there right about her!" he said yelling. Lily tried to get up, but James held her back down. "You have all rights to stay here Lily, but I think you should go home Sirius until you can tell me why your acting like this." Sirius' mouth opened shocked at this news.

"her and her dirty Muggle father don't need to be here! This is the wizard world they need to be with there kind!" said Sirius.

"No, you need to go home and be with yours." said James.

"Sirius whatever I did to offend you I am sorry." said Lily.

"Lily, Offend, you stole my James from me with your witch craft! You mud blood." with that Sirius stormed out of James' room and down the steps. James stood there frozen in shock Lily's arm resting on his unsure what happened.

Sirius ran down the steps in a hurry with tears in his eyes running past visitors to the Potters' who were talking down stairs. Sirius ran towards the fireplace and grabbed some powder. "Sirius what is wrong dear?" asked Mrs. Potter. He never answered, but yelled out his home's address. The members of Merlin's Order were bewilder what happened. However Mr. and Mrs. Potter looked up and seen James glaring down at the main floor. Behind him was Lily in tears. "I'll be back." said Mr. Evans leaving the get together to head up stairs. "I'm going to go talk to James." said Mrs. Potter leaving her husband.

"James." said Mrs. Potter's voice. "What happened?" she asked softly. James looked up at his mom confused. He shock his head and walked away pulling Lily with him. "James stop right now!" said Mrs. Potter. Mr. Evans stopped on the steps behind her and was watching the commotion also equal interested to find out. "Mom, Sirius Black, hates Lily because she is taking me away from him and my best friend is in love with me."

Mrs. Potter covered her mouth in shock. Mr. Evans looked oddly at James. "Well, that is different now isn't it?"

A/N: please review thank you guys who did review I love you al! Yeah!


End file.
